


Epiphany

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic, Winter, inspired by christmas
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Těch tří mužů si Artuš pořádně všiml, až když jeden z nich začal čarovat přímo uprostřed hradního nádvoří.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno příběhem o třech moudrých mužích, kteří našli krále. Název z jednoho z anglických překladů dne Tří králů.

Artuš věděl, že náplní Merlinova života jistě není poskakovat okolo něj, ve dne v noci, a dělat všechno, co mu na očích uvidí. Věděl to velice dobře, i když to tak možná občas nevypadalo. Merlin měl i jiné povinnosti, než službu jemu. Původně přece přišel do Kamelotu proto, aby se učil u Gaia, než Artušovi zachránil život, a otec se rozhodl, že odpovídající odměnou je udělat z něj sluhu. Artuš v žádném případě neměl problém s tím, že Merlin občas Gaiovi vyrazí nasbírat byliny někam do lesa (pokud byl opatrný nebo měl s sebou alespoň jednoho rytíře, jako osobní ochranku, protože Merlin měl neuvěřitelný talent dostávat se do průšvihů) nebo mu pomůže někoho ošetřit nebo co všechno po něm Gaius ještě mohl chtít. 

Což znamenalo, že Artuš nevěnoval Merlinovi nepřetržitou pozornost. Tedy, věnoval, za běžných podmínek, skoro už od chvíle, kdy mu Merlin poprvé řekl, že se chová jako fracek, a on mu za to zkroutil paži za záda. Vlastně měl většinou problém odlepit od Merlina oči, kdykoli ho měl na dohled. 

Faktem bylo, že když mu někdy nevěnoval pozornost, bylo to obvykle zcela úmyslné a vyžadovalo to spoustu soustředění, jako toho zimního rána, kdy Merlina ještě za tmy neochotně pustil do lesa sbírat kdovíco, co právě potřeboval Gaius. Zřejmě proto si těch tří mužů, kteří šli s ním, když se vracel, pořádně všiml, až když jeden z nich začal čarovat přímo uprostřed hradního nádvoří. 

I. 

Na nádvoří byla spousta lidí. Převážně sluhů, kteří museli rozbít náledí, než si někdo vážně ublíží (ne Merlin, samozřejmě, protože Artuš potřebuje Merlina po svém boku, a protože Merlin jen sotva unese jeho brnění, ne tak aby byl schopný udělat něco smysluplného s těžkou kovovou lopatou na rozbíjení ledu a nezranit přitom sebe ani nikoho jiného), občas pár lidí z města. A Artuš… Artuš vlastně ani neměl nic moc na práci, ne právě v tu chvíli, a vyrazil se jen podívat ven, aby si trochu protáhl nohy a provětral hlavu. Byl to jeden z nejchladnějších dnů za celý rok, město se kvůli sněhu dalo opustit jen s velkou námahou, a ani jeho otec nebyl takový kruťas, aby nutil své rytíře do tréninku, když jim kroužková košile prakticky přimrzá ke kůži. 

Artuš se tak strašně _nudil_.

Aspoň Merlin se choval jako vždycky, jen na krok od něj, v rukou hromádku nějakého prádla, v barvách, které Artuš v žádném případě nenosil. Mluvil o něčem, co mu povídala Guinevere, k nezastavení, i když byl o něco bledší v obličeji, a kruci, musela mu přece být zima, nebo ne? 

Artuš se zamračil. Bude mu muset najít nějaký pořádný plášť, něco s kožešinou, aby se nenachladil, hned, jak se vrátí do hradu. Nebo by ho možná mohl obejmout, jistě, obejmout ho a přitisknout k sobě a zahřát ho sám, to by bylo nejlepší. 

Pořád ještě byl Merlinem zaujatý dost na to, aby jen sotva zaregistroval tlumený výkřik někde za svými zády. Tlumený, _dětský_ výkřik plný bolesti, a Artuš se otočil tak rychle, aby vypátral jeho zdroj, že skoro upadl. 

Mladá žena, sotva na pětatřicet, čtyřicet metrů od něj, klečela před malým děvčátkem. Dívence mohlo být možná pět, a byla by snad i roztomilá, aspoň do té míry, do jaké jsou roztomilé všechny malé děti, kdyby neseděla na zemi, nedržela se za kotník a tiše nenaříkala, obličej zkřivený bolestí. Zřejmě jí uklouzla noha a zranila se, a Artuš k ní bez zaváhání vyrazil, rozhodnutý ji dostat ke Gaiovi, pokud se ukáže, že je to nutné, i kdyby ji tam měl odnést v náručí. 

Ale než k ní stačil dojít, jeden z těch tří, co viděl s Merlinem (dobře, Artuš je možná přece jen zahlédl, tak letmo, protože se úplnou náhodou podíval z okna zrovna ve chvíli, kdy po Merlinově boku procházeli přes nádvoří), ten nejmladší, chlapec asi kolem deseti let, ho předběhl. Klekl si k dívce a něco jí řekl, tak tiše, že Artuš neslyšel slova, jen ten uklidňující tón. 

Artuš se zarazil na místě, na pár kroků od nich. V první moment si vlastně ani neuvědomil, že je to magie. Na jeho obranu, byl to poněkud jiný druh magie než cokoli, na co byl zvyklý. Žádné koule ohně nebo záblesky světla, žádné ostré předměty poletující okolo, nic, co by vypadalo jakkoli nebezpečně. Ten chlapec se nad děvčátkem prostě jen sklonil, položil jí dlaň na zraněnou nohu a něco zamumlal. A pak se mu oči zablýskly zlatem. 

Artuš zmateně zamrkal. Ten chlapec, ať už to byl kdokoli, měl magii, a právě ji použil, přímo tady na nádvoří, mezi lidmi. A použil ji proto, aby tomu děvčátku pomohl, jistě musel, protože dívka přestala plakat, a když zkusmo zakroutila kotníkem, zvedla hlavu a usmála se na něj, přestože jí slzy ještě nezaschly na tvářích. Ten chlapec jí pomohl. Ale – _magie_! Artuš k nim bez přemýšlení vyrazil. 

Merlin chytil za rameno. „Artuši,“ řekl jemně, obličej stáhnutý napětím. „Artuši, tohle přece nemusíš.“ 

Jako by se snad Artuš chystal odtáhnout toho kluka násilím přímo na popraviště nebo co, jako by nedokázal přemýšlet sám za sebe a rozeznat, kdy se někdo snaží někomu ublížit. 

Artuš neodpověděl, ale zastavil se. Pomalu se rozhlédl okolo sebe, protože jestli toho kluka někdo viděl, jestli někdo viděl, co přesně udělal, bude mít problémy bez ohledu na to, co by chtěl udělat Artuš. Jestli ho někdo viděl, někdo, kdo to řekne dál, stráži nebo rytířům, nebo _komukoli_ , nemá Artuš šanci toho chlapce, který chtěl jen pomoci, zachránit. 

Ale zdálo se, že se všichni věnují vlastním věcem, hlavy skloněné a kroky rychlé, aby se nejdříve dostali domů do tepla. Nikdo se nedíval jejich směrem, kromě chlapcova otce a dědečka, kteří se k nim blížili, zřejmě aby to dítě ochránili před Artušem, a dívčiny matky, která se na chlapce zářivě usmívala, pořád ještě na kolenou, dlaně na jeho ramenou, jak mu děkovala. Možná to bylo příliš rychlé na to, aby si celé události všiml ještě někdo další, možná byli všichni ostatní příliš daleko na to, aby slyšeli nářek, který předtím zaujal Artuše. 

To bylo zatraceně dobře. 

Artuš došel ke klukovi, chytil ho za paže a zvednul ho na nohy. „Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se ho a krátce se podíval na děvče, kterému teď matka pomáhala vstát ze studené země. Nezdálo se, že by měla s kotníkem nějaké problémy. Ten chlapec zřejmě přesně věděl, co dělá. 

„Alan, pane,“ odpovědělo mu dítě zdvořile. Dívalo se mu zpříma do očí, beze strachu, a Artuš se bezděky usmál. 

„Alan,“ zopakoval po něm. „Víš, že je v Kamelotu magie zakázaná?“ 

Chlapec váhavě přikývl a pohled mu sklouzl přes Artušovo rameno, zřejmě na jeho příbuzné. 

Artuš ho držel za paže, skláněl se nad ním a mluvil o zákazu magie v Kamelotu, za opaskem meč, a ani ten kluk, ani jeho rodina se nepokoušeli jakkoli mu ublížit. Ani náznakem. 

Ten kluk se nepokoušel ani _bránit_.

„Příště buď opatrnější. Kdyby tě někdo viděl, nemohl bych ti pomoct.“ 

„Omlouvám se.“ Alan sklopil oči, ve tváři rudý, jako by se styděl. 

Artuš se podíval na dívčinu matku. Pořád ještě byla bledá, ale vypadala odhodlaně, ve tváři jemný úsměv, a když se jí Artuš zeptal, jestli se může spolehnout na její mlčení, vážně přikývla. 

„Tak běž,“ pobídl Artuš chlapce a pustil ho. Narovnal se a přísně se zadíval na muže, ke kterým se chlapec připojil, protože pokud toho kluka příště někdo uvidí, bude to jejich vina, protože ho málo hlídají. Rozhodně by na něj měli více dohlížet. 

Chlapcův otec, vysoký muž s tmavými vlasy, vypadal zcela klidně a svůj vděk dal Artušovi najevo jen kývnutím, než svého syna pevně chytil za ruku, starý, shrbený muž po jeho boku se široce usmíval, zjevně absolutně nezasažený nebezpečím, do jakého se jeho malý vnuk mohl docela snadno dostat. Artuš měl chuť potřást nad nimi hlavou. 

„Alane,“ zarazil místo toho chlapce. „Děkuju, že jsi jí pomohl.“ 

II. 

Artuš se Merlinovi vyhýbal pohledem. 

Celý den. Nevěděl, co by mu měl říct, jestli se má cítit dotčený tím, že se ho Merlin snažil zastavit, jako by si opravdu myslel, že je Artuš nějaký tyran, nebo jestli se mu má své jednání pokusit nějak vysvětlit. Merlin celý den chodil krok za ním, zřejmě odhodlaný nespustit ho ani na okamžik z očí, a pokaždé, když o něj Artuš přece jen zavadil pohledem (a dobře, bylo to o něco častěji, než chtěl, pravděpodobně proto, jak moc byl zvyklý na Merlina zírat za jakýchkoli jiných okolností), Merlin vypadal překvapeně, možná snad i ohromeně, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale nemohl k tomu najít ta správná slova. 

Merlin, který nemůže najít slova, to muselo být poprvé. 

Artuš by se skoro zasmál, ale nakonec jen potřásl hlavou a vešel do svých komnat, Merlin, ruce prázdné, protože od té chvíle na nádvoří vlastně nic pořádného neudělal, kromě toho, že někde nechal to prádlo, co předtím nesl, jen dva kroky za ním. 

Když se za nimi zavřely dveře, Artuš dlouze vydechl. „Dobře, tak se konečně zeptej,“ poradil Merlinovi, a ten se na něj podíval a pootevřel pusu, ale než mohl cokoli říct, někdo je přerušil. 

„Zdravím,“ oslovil je neznámý mužský hlas, a Artuš se prudce otočil a rychlým krokem se postavil přímo před Merlina, aby ho zakryl vlastním tělem. Ruka mu sklouzla k opasku dřív, než si uvědomil, že není ozbrojený. 

Na opačném konci místnosti, právě u toho okna, ze kterého byl výhled na celé nádvoří, stál tmavovlasý muž, otec toho chlapce, kterého Artuš nechal jít, přestože předváděl svoji magii na veřejnosti. 

Artuš se zamračil a pokoušel se ignorovat Merlina, který mu nakukoval přes rameno, tak blízko za ním, že vzadu za krkem téměř cítil jeho dech. „Myslel jsem, že opustíte Kamelot. Je to tady pro vašeho syna nebezpečné,“ řekl klidně. Muž mu nehybně oplácel pohled a Artuš si tlumeně odfrkl, přešel místnost a posadil se za stůl, předloktí na područkách. „Jak jste se vůbec dostal dovnitř?“ 

Muž pokrčil rameny a nečekaně se pousmál. „Ublížíte mi, když řeknu magie?“ zeptal se s náznakem něčeho, co znělo jako pobavení. 

Artuš z něj nespouštěl pohled. „To záleží na okolnostech. Přišel jste, abyste někomu ublížil?“ 

„Ne.“ Muž zněl upřímně. 

Artuš pokýval hlavou. Koutkem oka zaznamenal, že Merlinovi mírně klesla ramena, jak se uvolnil. Zřejmě tomu muži taky věřil, že nepřišel nikomu ublížit, a ulevilo se mu. Ani se nepokusil zasáhnout do jejich rozhovoru, ale přesto neodešel, zřejmě neochotný nechat je o samotě. Pomalu, aby na sebe zbytečně nepoutal pozornost, se ztratil v Artušově ložnici a začal mu nesoustředěně přerovnávat přikrývky. Dost blízko na to, aby se mohl pokusit zasáhnout, kdyby Artuš potřeboval pomoc (ne že by to snad mělo nějaký účinek, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že Artuš neocení úmysl), ale dost daleko na to, aby měli alespoň iluzi soukromí. Artuš se musel pousmát nad tím nečekaným projevem taktu. 

„Proč jste mého syna nechal jít?“ zeptal se muž. V jeho obličeji se nedalo přečíst vůbec nic, nic, co by Artušovi naznačilo, co cítí nebo nad čím přemýšlí. 

Artuš se neudržel a překvapeně zamrkal. „Prosím?“ 

Muž naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Magie je v Kamelotu zakázaná pod trestem smrti. Jste princ. Proč jste ho nechal jít?“ 

„Byl byste radši, kdybych zavolal stráže a nechal ho odvést? Nebo kdybych ho zabil rovnou na tom nádvoří?“ 

Muž nijak nereagoval. 

„Je to jen kluk.“ Artuš pokrčil rameny. „Neudělal nic špatného.“ 

„Udělal, podle zákonů vašeho otce.“ 

Artuš uhnul pohledem. „I král se může mýlit,“ řekl jemně a sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to řekl nahlas, že dokázal takovým způsobem zradit svého otce, před někým, koho ani nezná. Bylo to hloupé, takhle před ním mluvit, možná nebezpečné, ale osvobozující, a Artuš se na něj znovu podíval. „Proto jsem vašeho syna nechal jít,“ prohlásil pevně. „A pokud vám na něm záleží, budete na něj dávat pozor, protože ne každý v tomto království by se zachoval stejně.“ 

Muž na něj pár vteřin jen zíral, než se usmál. A tentokrát to nebylo žádné jemné pousmání, ale opravdový, široký úsměv, který hřál jako snad nic, co kdy Artuš viděl. 

Artuš jen zmateně sledoval, když se mu muž hluboce uklonil a bez dalšího slova odešel z jeho komnat, a pak se tázavě podíval na Merlina. 

„Rozumíš tomu?“ zeptal se ho trochu nevěřícně. 

Merlin na něj hleděl, ve tváři zvláštní výraz, a Artuš se zamračil. „Co je?“ 

Merlin pootevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale potom potřásl hlavou a polkl. Oči se mu třpytily. „Jsi dobrý člověk, víš to?“ oznámil měkce. „To je to, co ti přišel říct. Jsi dobrý člověk.“ 

III. 

Artuš mohl jen sotva uvěřit vlastním očím, když se druhý den rozhodl jít zkontrolovat své koně, zvláště toho starého hnědáka, který si nedávno, vlastně jen předtím, než začala zima, poranil přední nohu, a zjistil, že je na nádvoří spousta lidí. 

Byla zima. Tak chladno, že se jejich dech srážel v jemnou mlhu, a to obvykle znamenalo, že se lidé příliš nezdržovali venku, pokud to nebylo nezbytné, a i v takovém případě si prostě to, co bylo nutné, vyřídili tak rychle, jak jen mohli, aby se zase schovali v teple. Teď však na nádvoří postávala skupinka dvaceti, možná pětadvaceti lidí, ve volném kroužku, nedaleko jedné z hradních stěn, a z dálky to rozhodně nevypadalo, že by jakkoli pospíchali pryč. Prostě jen stáli jeden při druhém a šuměl mezi nimi tlumený hovor, všichni otočení do středu, jako by přímo uprostřed nich byl někdo – nebo něco – co upoutalo veškerou jejich pozornost. 

Artuš se zmateně zamračil. Merlin, který šel hned vedle něj, tentokrát v dlouhém, těžkém zimném plášti, který dřív nosíval Artuš, než mu začal být příliš těsný v ramenou, zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Co se tady děje?“ zeptal se Artuš hlasitě směrem ke skupince. 

Šum hlasů utichl a lidé, včetně Alana a jeho otce, jak Artuš zjistil, když došel blíž, se mírně rozestoupili, aby ho nechali projít. Ale nikdo nic neřekl, nikdo nic nevysvětloval, a Artuš pochopil proč, když přímo uprostřed kroužku lidí zahlédl starce s nahrbenými rameny a širokým, veselým úsměvem. 

Uprostřed kroužku, ve kterém nebyla ani stopa po sněhu nebo ledu, které pokrývaly celý zbytek nádvoří. Vzduch tady hřál a voněl jarem, jako by celou skupinku obklopila velká bublina teplého vzduchu, která k nim nepustila chlad. Mezi kameny někdy od chvíle, kdy tudy šel Artuš naposledy, vyrostly květiny všech možných barev. Artuš na okamžik dokonce zaslechl i ptačí zpěv, přestože žádného ptáka nezahlédl. 

Merlin dlouze, ohromeně vydechl, a Artuš přesně věděl, co tím myslí. _Páni._

Možná měl čekat, že když jejich chlapec nemá problém používat magii na veřejném prostranství, kde ho může kdokoli vidět a nahlásit, a jeho otec se nebojí vloupat do soukromých komnat korunního prince, aby ho pochválil, děd zřejmě nebude o moc lepší. Ten zvláštní sklon dělat nebezpečné věci měli nejspíš v rodině. 

„Ahoj, princi,“ pozdravil ho stařec a ani na okamžik se nepřestal usmívat. Vyzývavě zvedl obočí. Lidé se po sobě zmateně podívali, ale on jenom mávnul rukou, oči se mu zlatě zableskly a Artušovi kolem hlavy zakroužil malý, pestrobarevný ptáček, sedl si mu na rameno a začal mu něco tichounce štěbetat do ucha. 

Merlin se přidušeně zasmál. 

Artuš si unaveně promnul kořen nosu. 

Tohle snad ani nebylo možné. Používat magii podobným způsobem, vyvádět _hlouposti_ , přímo pod okny královských komnat, jako by neměl žádný pud sebezáchovy! A nikdo nekřičel, nikdo neutíkal, nikdo nevypadal, že by se chystal vyrazit pro zástup stráží, zbavit se čaroděje. 

„Jak může být někdo takový –“ zamumlal a zamířil k muži, aby ho donutil přestat, možná aby mu pohrozil nebo ho snad i poslal do žaláře, jen na noc, aby se nad sebou mohl zamyslet. Nejspíš by ani nebylo tak těžké vymyslet si nějaký falešný důvod pro jeho uvěznění, pokud by otce vůbec napadlo se na to ptát. 

Ale než stačil říct cokoli dalšího, ozvaly se za ním několikery těžké kroky. Ozbrojení muži. A to znamenalo jediné. Někdo musel zjistit, že se něco děje, a přišel se podívat, o co jde. S několika stejně zvědavými kamarády. 

Artuš se prudce otočil a snažil se rychle vymyslet, co by měl udělat. Nechtělo se mu předat tohoto muže otcově spravedlnosti, ne když neudělal nic horšího, než že pro pár lidí vytvořil malý kousek jara, ale zároveň věděl, že možná nebude mít jinou možnost. Pokud byl ten muž viděn někým, kdo nebude tak shovívavý jako ti, co stáli kolem, cokoli, co by se Artuš mohl pokusit udělat pro jeho záchranu, by bylo dokonale zbytečné. Otce se nedalo přesvědčit, když se jednalo o magii. Nikdy to nešlo a Artuš věděl, že nemá smysl se o to pokoušet. 

Ale nebyl čas něco vymýšlet, protože hlas, který v zápětí zaslechl, nepatřil žádnému z rytířů nebo stráží. 

„Artuši? O co jde?“ 

Artušovi se sevřelo hrdlo a Merlin se na něj vyděšeně podíval. Oba dva byli dost vysocí, aby je král mezi lidmi viděl, přestože přes zástup zřejmě ještě nezahlédl, co se ve skutečnosti děje. Co ten starý muž dělá. 

Alespoň ne všechno. Stařík byl v zákrytu za Artušem, ale jeho vliv na počasí odhalilo těch několik motýlů, co poletovali lidem nad hlavami, malý, barevný ptáček, který pořád ještě seděl Artušovi na rameni. Otec neměl problém pochopit, že to není dílo přírody. Oči se mu zúžily a on zarazil svůj doprovod na místě. Lidé před ním začali se sklopenými hlavami pomalu ustupovat a Artuš věděl, že je to jen otázka vteřin, než zjistí, kdo je za to zodpovědný. „Artuši?“ 

Merlin polkl. Rychle zatěkal pohledem mezi Artušem a jeho otcem, a pak mávnul rukou, oči upřené do Artušova obličeje. 

Jaro skončilo. Země mezi Artušovými lidmi – přímo před Artušovým otcem – se znovu pokryla sněhem. Motýli zmizeli. Ptáček naposledy něco zabroukal Artušovi do ucha a rozplynul se. 

A _oh_ , napadlo Artuše, _takže magie opravdu nemůže být úplně špatná_ a _dělají jeho oči vždycky tohle?_.

Artuš na Merlina zíral, ohromený, a Merlin, oči zase modré, jak byl Artuš zvyklý, se nervózně kousl do rtu, paže svěšené podél těla. Na pohled dokonale bezbranný, a Artuš nechtěl nic jiného než ho obejmout, říct mu, že to bude v pořádku, protože jemu na tom nesejde. Ano, až na to bude čas, Merlin mu bude muset všechno říct, jistě, ale Artušovi nezáleží na tom, že má Merlin magii, samozřejmě, že ne, protože Merlin je pro něj příliš důležitý. Vždycky byl, a Artuš zemře dřív, než dovolí, aby mu někdo ublížil. 

„Zatkněte ho.“ 

Otcův hlas byl pevný a chladný, a Artuš se na něj šokovaně podíval, zatímco stráže jako jeden muž vykročily splnit králův rozkaz. Copak si otec opravdu myslel, že by Artuš něco takového připustil? 

„Ne.“ 

Stráže se zmateně zarazily na místě a čekaly na další pokyny. Otec naklonil hlavu na stranu a bezděčně udělal krok k němu. Na okamžik to vypadalo, že zcela ztratil zájem o Merlina, příliš zaujatý tím, že jeho syn tak otevřeně odporuje. Nejen před jeho vlastními strážemi, ale i před obyčejnými lidmi. Že zpochybňuje autoritu, která by měla být absolutně neotřesitelná. „Cože?“ 

Kvůli sluhovi. Kvůli _čaroději_.

Kvůli muži, kterého Artuš miluje. 

Artuš se narovnal v ramenou a postavil se přímo před Merlina, jen pár kroků od otce. Čtyři ozbrojení muži stále ještě postávali na místě a nejistě se dívali z Artuše na jeho otce a zase zpátky, ale ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. „Nenechám tě ublížit Merlinovi. Nic špatného neudělal.“ 

Otec zaskřípal zuby. „Má magii. Viděl jsi to přece taky.“ 

Merlin, hned za jeho zády, dech tlumený, jak se neodvažoval pohnout. Alespoň v tu chvíli, protože Artuš čekal, že se každým okamžikem probere ze svého šoku a pokusí se Artuše uklidnit, vzít ho za rameno a ukonejšit ho, zabránit mu, aby bojoval se svým otcem. Merlin, který byl vždycky s ním, který ho podporoval a chránil. 

„To nic neznamená,“ prohlásil jasně. „Znám Merlina. Nikomu by neublížil.“ 

„Dal bys tomu klukovi přednost přede mnou? Před svým otcem?“ Otec se zatvářil otřeseně, obličej bílý jako sníh kolem nich, a ten výraz, to ohromení, když zjistil, že Artuš opravdu dokáže udělat něco takového, takhle ho zradit, bolel, opravdu a příšerně, ale… Ale tohle byl _Merlin_. Artuš by otci nikdy neodpustil, kdyby Merlinovi ublížil. 

„Ano,“ přiznal tiše a ustoupil o krok dozadu, aby se mohl postavit po Merlinově boku, tak blízko, že se lehce dotýkali rameny. Zhluboka se nadechl, a přestože věděl, že se mu bude třást hlas, musel to říct. „Je mi to líto, otče, ale ano.“ 

Merlin se vedle něj ani nepohnul, všichni okolo, včetně stráží, jen mlčky přihlíželi. Stařík, kvůli kterému byl Merlin donucen ukázat, co umí, si za Artušovými zády něco tlumeně broukal. Král jim nevěnoval pozornost, soustředěný pouze na Artuše, jako by všechno ostatní na celém světě přestalo existovat. Jen Artuš a jeho zrada, jeho nesouhlas s otcovými pravidly. Jeho láska k Merlinovi. 

„Mrzí mě to,“ zopakoval Artuš. „Jen se snažím udělat správnou věc.“ 

Otec potřásl hlavou a upřel pohled na Merlina. Těžko říct, co asi viděl v mladíkovi, kterého dal kdysi Artušovi do služby. „Tenhle _kluk_?“

Artuš hrdě zvednul bradu a otec musel zahlédnout něco v jeho očích, něco, co mu řeklo, jak beznadějné je pokoušet se přesvědčit ho. Možná něco, co s ním pohnulo, protože pomalu přikývl, tak nepatrně, až si Artuš na okamžik myslel, že si to jen představoval. 

„Dobrá tedy,“ řekl a přejel po nich pohledem. Pár vteřin nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Potom sklopil hlavu, jako by přemýšlel, co má říct. Jeho dech byl klidný. Po chvíli znovu promluvil, hlas tichý, zamyšlený. Skoro jemný. „Možná už je čas. Měl bys udělat, co je podle tebe správné.“ 

Artuš se zmateně zamračil, ale než se mohl zeptat, co tím myslí, otec se bez dalšího slova otočil a bez doprovodu se důstojným krokem vydal zpátky k hradu. 

A Artuš věděl, že se otec vzdá trůnu, že mu předá korunu a nechá ho vládnout. Věděl, že to znamená, že ho otec nechá začít novou budoucnost, s magií v Kamelotu. A možná, možná i s Merlinem. 


End file.
